Melting
by Tenshi D. Clara
Summary: [UA, pas de school-fic !] Les cœurs se lient et se délient. Des liens se font et se défont. Juvia aime Gray et Gray n'aime pas Juvia. Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'elle croit. Mais l'amour ne se contrôle pas, pour son plus grand désarroi.


Bello petits sushis :)

Hum. J'suis un peu stressé, juste un peu, c'est mon premier OS sur Fairy Tail ! Alors oui, c'est un UA, mais boooooon ! Pas de School-Fic, hein, vous inquiétez pas X) Si vous ne vous êtes pas encore enfuis, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

Je tiens également à remercier **Littlejuju** , qui a pris le temps de corriger mon OS et de me donner de précieux conseils ! Merci à toi ! :)

 _ **Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima !**_

Enjoy ! ^^

* * *

 **Melting**

La porte s'ouvrit dans un tintement familier de clochettes. Juvia eut comme l'impression de changer de galaxie, de pénétrer dans un univers inconnu à l'instant même où elle passa le seuil du bar portant le doux nom de _« Fairy Tail »_.

Rien de tout cela n'était dû au fait qu'à l'intérieur de la grande pièce il faisait plus chaud, _bien_ plus chaud que dehors, ni même à l'odeur du vieux bois du comptoir en acajou mêlée à celle des bières et autres cocktails qui s'échangeait, allaient et venaient entre les mains des belles serveuses et des clients.

Les jeux de lumières étaient éblouissants. Les néons bleutés lui faisaient plisser les yeux. La musique entraînante, très jazzy et jouée par un petit orchestre. Elle la connaissait par cœur. _Unsquare Dance_ , de Dave Brubeck. Sa préférée, qui pour son plus grand bonheur, se jouait souvent par les musiciens. Les mains glissaient avec légèreté sur les touches de piano qui tantôt s'enfonçaient, tantôt se relevaient les doigts pinçaient habilement les cordes des guitares et les saxophones criaient la mélodie entêtante. Des rires s'élevaient de toutes parts. Certains retentissaient avec ardeur, diffusant leur joie alors que d'autres paraissaient plutôt étouffés, discrets.

Les jeunes aux looks atypiques et plus ou moins similaires se trémoussaient sur la piste, rayonnant d'un bonheur pur tandis qu'à l'extérieur, la neige tombait en grande quantité sur la ville tranquille et sans soucis qu'était Magnolia. Cinq bons centimètres recouvraient le bitume et le vent fouettait la poussière. La porte du bar se referma.

Juvia retira son bonnet et secoua la tête afin d'enlever les flocons éphémères et graciles qui recouvraient sa longue chevelure de sirène. Le bout des doigts rougis par le froid, la belle nymphe remis en place ses cheveux avant de retirer son manteau bleu, sous lequel une robe tout aussi céruléenne que le reste de sa tenue ondulait telle une rivière sur ses courbes plantureuses.

La soirée s'annonçait bien.

Et peut-être même que son très cher Gray-sama serait là…

Bien évidemment, qu'il serait là ! Comme tout le temps, accompagné de sa bande d'amis tous aussi déjantés les uns que les autres. À cette pensée, les nœuds qui s'étaient formés dans l'estomac de la jolie bleue se défirent et elle se sentit mieux. Pourquoi s'était-elle fait du souci déjà ? Elle ne savait plus, et tant mieux.

Juvia s'avança d'un pas hésitant entre les danseurs et les clients, slalomant afin de ne pas se faire trop remarquer et d'éviter de bousculer quelqu'un. On lui lançait de temps à autres des regards désireux ou à l'inverse, défiants. Pour son plus grand malheur, la sirène attisait l'envie des hommes par sa peau de porcelaine, ses courbes superbes et ses grands yeux océans, tandis que les femmes la jalousaient pour sa grande beauté.

L'homme à qui Juvia voulait faire envie, c'était bien le seul et l'unique, j'ai nommé Gray Fullbuster, brun ténébreux duquel elle était tombée sous le charme depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Si Juvia était obsédée par le jeune homme, lui n'en avait que faire et ne cessait de la repousser, au grand désespoir de la bleue. Elle ne désirait que fusionner avec son amour, ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Devenir son reflet, son ombre, une part de son identité.

Un regard au fond de la salle, vers l'escalier qui montait à l'étage et elle sentit son cœur chavirer d'un trop plein d'émotions, et la boule au ventre qui, i peine quelques minutes s'en était allée, revint à pas de géants et lui noua l'estomac à la rendre malade. Son beau, intelligent et si mystérieux brun riait de bon cœur, installé à une table circulaire située près d'une grande fenêtre, aux côtés de ses amis, dont une blonde au regard pétillant et vif, qui riait à gorge déployée à l'entente de la blague de l'éternel rival de Gray, Natsu Dragnir.

Cette fille, cette blondinette, Juvia ne la supportait pas. La voir proche de celui qu'elle considérait comme son promis lui donnait des envies de meurtres, et elle la considérait comme une rivale dans la quête de l'amour du brun. Mais au fond d'elle, une petite voix lui soufflait que Lucy n'était pas méchante. Voix qu'elle s'obstinait à ignorer.

« Rivale amoureuse… Juvia te déteste… » Murmura-t-elle sous les regards étonnés mais malgré tout amusés des connaisseurs du bar, qui savaient à quel point la bleue détestait Lucy, autant qu'elle aimait Gray.

Pour vous dire énormément et même plus.

Et puis il y avait toujours cette habitude de parler d'elle à la troisième personne. Depuis quand le faisait-elle ? Aucune idée, mais ça devait remonter à loin, pour que Juvia ne s'en souvienne plus. Ou bien ne voulait-elle tout simplement pas s'en souvenir. Ça aussi, elle l'ignorait.

La nymphe se reprit et s'installa avec un petit soupir d'aise sur un tabouret matelassé de rouge grenat, semblable à la couleur des iris de son meilleur ami Gajeel, qu'elle venait d'apercevoir dans un petit coin assez reculé du bar. Il était accompagné d'une jeune fille installée sur ses genoux, possédant un cœur immense et un sourire resplendissant tout aussi grand. Difficile de croire que ses deux-là étaient en couple depuis bientôt deux ans.

Le brun incarnait la dureté et la violence alors que la petite Levy était frêle et innocente.

Enfin, plus tant que ça, à en juger les bruits qui s'échappaient de la chambre du colocataire de Juvia lorsque Gajeel ramenait Levy chez eux. Ce dernier pensait d'ailleurs emménager avec sa petite amie, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la bleutée.

À se souvenir, un sourire timide se dessina sur son beau visage de porcelaine. Kinana, une charmante barmaid aux cheveux violets et aux grands yeux vert forêt arriva vers elle et Juvia commanda un thé. Un Earl Grey, pour être plus précis. Oui, un thé, alors qu'autour d'elle, l'alcool circulait et coulait dans les veines des autres clients. Presque le tiers d'entre eux lui paraissaient déjà avoir bien bu. Cana faisait partie de ce tiers-là. Cette fille résistait à la boisson on ne savait comment, et elle en profitait, s'enivrant à toute heure de la journée. La jolie brunette aux yeux améthystes étaient assise sur le comptoir en bois rouge, ses jambes interminables croisées et les yeux langoureux sur les jeunes hommes qui croisaient ses nombreuses œillades indiscrètes.

« Eh, Juvia ! L'interpella celle-ci tandis que la concernée sursautait, surprise. Comment ça va ? Ça faisait une éternité qu'on t'avait pas vu ! On pensait que t'étais morte ! Heureusement que Gajeel était là et nous donnait de tes nouvelles ! »

Décidément, Cana était cool. Elle l'était encore plus lorsqu'elle leva son pichet de bière et éclata d'un rire si sonore qu'il se répercuta dans la salle entière, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat indescriptible. Tout le monde ici transpirait le bonheur, et venir lorsqu'on se sentait malheureux était une bonne idée, car quelqu'un serait toujours là pour vous remonter le moral, ce qui arrivait souvent à Juvia.

Qui, comme la brune venait de lui faire remarquer, n'était pas venue dans ce bar depuis bien longtemps. Prise par ses études, les opportunités de s'aventurer dans cet endroit chaleureux avaient disparues les unes après les autres.

La bouche de Juvia forma une moue boudeuse et un soupir s'en échappa. Si Makarov la voyait, il lui passerait un savon. Un _sacré_ savon. Et Erza aussi. Erza, qui prenait soin d'elle quand ça n'allait pas, et adorait prendre un malin plaisir à faire souffrir Gray lorsqu'il s'adressait mal à la jolie bleue. La rousse était finalement plus sensible qu'on ne voulait le croire. Elle se montrait forte et protectrice face aux autres, mais elle possédait ses faiblesses. La nymphe le savait bien, car les siennes se situaient au même endroit.

Chacun venant dans ce bar n'avait plus d'attaches, plus de famille, plus de personnes extérieures à qui se raccrocher. Il ne fallait jamais parler de famille ici. C'était un sujet tabou, qui attristait tout le monde. Les gamins qui venaient dans ce bar de Magnolia étaient des paumés, des repêchés de justesse. Alors quand on avait une question sur les parents d'un tel, on se taisait. Parce que le patron de l'établissement les considérait tous comme ses propres enfants, alors il n'y avait pas d'autre famille, d'autre abri, d'autre chez-soi qui tienne. C'était Fairy Tail ou sinon rien.

Lorsque Juvia allait répondre à Cana, celle-ci s'était déjà détournée pour entamer une conversation animée avec la serveuse se prénommant Mirajane, malgré le taux d'alcool qu'elle devait probablement avoir dans le sang. La barmaid aux longs cheveux blancs et au regard azuré lui adressa un petit signe de main accompagné d'un sourire lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle la fixait. Puis elle retourna à son nettoyage de verre, tout en continuant de discuter avec la belle brune pulpeuse, qui semblait très à l'aise dans sa tenue lui laissant une majeure partie du corps à découvert.

Juvia aurait pu s'en offusquer, mais non, étant tellement habituée à l'exubérance de ses nombreux camarades, tous aussi uniques et différents les uns que les autres. Le seul point qu'ils paraissaient avoir en commun, c'était leur petit grain de folie.

D'un seul coup, l'orchestre arrêta de jouer avant d'amorcer le début d'une autre chanson, alors que la salle entière se taisait. Une salve d'applaudissement retentit. Il n'y en eu qu'une seule dès la première note jouée. Chacun écoutait, entendait et ressentait le morceau.

Les lumières colorées du plafond, l'ambiance festive, les notes de musique et le goût du thé sur le palais de Juvia ne lui parurent jamais aussi agréables.

Le tempo n'était ni trop lent, ni trop rapide, mais juste assez pour se superposer et se calquer aux battements de son cœur, qui s'accéléraient à la vue de son beau Gray, attentif aux sons qui les entouraient.

De l'émotion à l'état pur.

Rien pour gâcher ce moment, à part le regard un peu trop présent sur le jeune homme d'une certaine blonde aux yeux noisette. Dégoûtée, Juvia pinça les lèvres et détourna son magnifique regard aigue-marine vers les musiciens, deux ou trois gars qui animaient ainsi le bar, et ce, très régulièrement, si ce n'était pas tous les soirs.

Il lui fallait penser à autre chose, oublier cet amour qui lui procurait une sensation si intense quand ils se voyaient. Mais comment faire ?

Gray ne se rendait compte de rien, du moins, c'était ce que Juvia pensait. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que s'il la repoussait ainsi, il ne le faisait pas par plaisir, mais par peur de trop s'attacher par la suite. L'amour faisait mal.

Une image d'Ul se forma dans l'esprit de Gray. Son visage souriant d'où perlaient quelques larmes lui arracha un grognement. Le souvenir de sa presque mère était douloureux, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. À ses côtés, Lucy lui attrapa l'avant-bras et le pressa, ayant senti la tension grimper en flèche dans le corps de son ami.

Juvia ignorait tellement de choses. Que Lucy n'était pas amoureuse de lui, par exemple. Et également que la blonde faisait tout pour attirer l'attention du rose, qui était un idiot fini selon son point de vue, mais un idiot au grand cœur.

Simplement, ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps avec Lucy, qu'elle pouvait ressentir des choses que lui-même ignorait sur sa petite personne. Il s'en voulait que Juvia croie dur comme fer qu'elle l'aimait. _Terriblement._ C'était la seule raison pour laquelle il n'osait l'approcher, par crainte que la belle nymphe ne le rejette.

La peau laiteuse de Juvia luisait sous les lumières bleues et jaunes tandis que ses prunelles pareilles à l'océan brillaient d'un éclat indéfinissable. Lorsque ses lèvres se collèrent à la tasse et savourèrent le liquide, une trace de son rouge à lèvres rose s'y déposa. Le ténébreux ne put se détacher de cette image si bien qu'il ne reprit pied que lorsque la première chanson se termina et que les clients applaudirent chaleureusement.

Ses orbes sombres croisèrent celles de Juvia le temps d'un court instant qui sembla pourtant durer une éternité. Le rouge monta rapidement aux joues de la bleue et l'éternel rival mais malgré tout ami de Natsu ne se priva pas pour avoir un sourire triomphant. Mine de rien, savoir qu'il faisait autant d'effet à une jeune femme ne pouvait le laisser indifférent. Bon, d'accord, c'était un grand taciturne, aussi chaleureux qu'un glaçon, mais on parlait bien de Juvia, non ?

 _La_ Juvia.

Juvia l'insaisissable. C'était ainsi que les hommes tombés sous son charme candide la surnommaient. Les autres, les jaloux et les méchants, l'appelaient la fille de la pluie, parce qu'elle était tout le temps triste et ne souriait que rarement. Mais cela avait changé depuis que la bleue connaissait Gray. Moins de rancune, moins de désespoir, moins de culpabilité et de haine. Plus de rires, plus de joie, plus de tout. La pluie avait cessé de la suivre. Comme si une nouvelle vie venait de commencer. Une vie où on ne la jugerait pas sur son passé et ses erreurs, mais une existence paisible où elle serait bien, et surtout tranquille.

Avec son grand amour, si possible.

* * *

 **Melting = Fusion :)**

* * *

Oui, c'est court, je sais X) Mais bon, merci à toi, petit lecteur, d'avoir cliqué sur le titre de cet OS ! :) N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis dans les reviews :3

Hug !

La reine des poissons sushis angéliques des ténèbres enneigés !

Reviews et gros bisous, j'vous aime putin !


End file.
